Something
by Hisagi-Chan
Summary: This is the second One Shot - even though on another site this was the first one oO But I dont think so xD Seigaku going to an amusement park, and some quarrelings later...


Prince of Tennis

Something

"Why do you always have to oversleep? Our Senpai's will be angry!"

He received silence as an answer.

"You're a lame, hurry!"

Still without an answer.

"Echizen! Answer me, when I'm talking to you!"

"Mh… Momo-Senpai, I want to go home.", mumbled Ryoma with his usual enthusiasm.

Momoshiro wanted to respond something, when a female Senpai from the team rushed around the corner and ran with them.

"Mh… look, Momo-Senpai, I'm not the only one that overslept."

Momoshiro didn't looked as if this fact would put his mind at rest.

"Can't you tell him, that he should pull himself together? He's nagging all the time. … I don't know what to do, he's hard to raise."

Ryoma awakened from his sleepy phase and seemed to be even more bad-tempered.

"Oi, I'm not in the mood. Always those stupid ideas!"

"Argh, we are a team! And to train all the time isn't good. We're having a break right now and the captain isn't around."

Both continued quarreling, while their Senpai started laughing. Both of them turned around to her and asked synchronously:"What's there to laugh about, Yuki-Senpai?!"

Yuki stopped running and couldn't stop laughing. "You'r so amusing." [Said in English.]

Ryoma looked inquiring at her. He knows English ~ even perfect ~ after all he grew up in America. But Momoshiro didn't, therefore he seemed irritated. Because no one from the team is good in English, besides Ryoma, Yuki, Eiji and Kawamura. Not known about Tezuka. :D

Yuki continued walking ~ still laughing ~ and the boys followed her. In front of the amusement park they stopped, their teammates didn't seemed to be in a good temper.

"Lo siento, lo siento. Its my fault, I forgot my bag.", Yuki said, scratched her head and stuck out her tongue boldly.

The faces from the others cheered up ~ expect fo Kaido's ~ and Eiji said."Hoi hoi, finally you're here. … Oi Chibi, you seem bad-tempered, what happened?"

"Mh… nothing, Kikumaru-Senpai.", mumbled Ryoma, turned his head to the side and Eiji stucked to him again.

Oishi came forward and nodded to Yuki. "Now that all are here, we can have fun!"

"Yeah!" "Hai!" "Mh."

'The enthusiasm isn't that high.', Yuki thought.

"Yuki-san, what's the matter?", asked Fuji.

Yuki looked surprisedly at him and made a no-saying gesture with her hands. "Nothing, everything's fine, Fuji-kun."

"Really?", mumbled Ryoma behind them, who was still pestered by Eiji.

"Kikumaru-kun, would you mind leaving Ryoma-sama alone?", asked Yuki and turned around smiling.

"Hai!", shouted Eiji and let go of Ryoma. Which exhaled and caught up to Yuki.

"Thank you, Yuki-Senpai. … But maybe you can stop to address me with '-sama'? That's out of place… and its embarrassing.", while he said that, he pulled his cap down.

Yuki looked surprisedly and started laughing.

"Gomen, would you prefer Ryoma-san?"

"Mh… Ryoma is fine, Yuki-Senpai."

"If you call me Yuki-chan.", Yuki said that with a bold smile.

"But you're my Senpai… and-"

"I think you're calling your father 'old man', aren't you?" [Said in English.]

Ryoma didn't answer. The others didn't understand what was happening.

Suddenly Yuki started laughing again.

"Maybe some day, when you're able to beat your father, I'll call you 'Ryoma-kun' or 'Ryoma'." [Said in English.]

Ryoma looked at Yuki while pouting, thereupon she patted his head.

"Baka. What I'm doing here anyway?", mumbled Kaido and added his 'Ssch'.

Oishi came back and gave everyone their entrance card.

As they walked in a group of mascots welcomed them and they made some photos. More or less voluntarily.

"Where do we go first?", asked Momoshiro.

"Mh… that's up to Yuki-Senpai."

"Oi Chibi, why?", Eiji asked and made his inquiring, kid-like face again.

"Because she's the oldest, the best and the only female person. … Maybe the only one too, which is normal." [Last part of the sentence is said in English.]

"What did you say?!", Kaido asked while being on edge, because ~ like the others ~ he thought that it wasn't something nice/good.

Further they couldnt talk, because started coughing really hard. She sat aside on a bench, Fuji and Kawamura were with her. The others rushed to them.

"What's the matter, Yuki-Senpai? You're not going to become sick, are you?", Momoshiro asked.

Fuji shook his head. "I think she choked on a peanut."

Yuki gulped. Then drew up one eyebrow and said:"Peanuts are going to kill you." [Said in English.]

Ryoma smiled and Eiji jumped around. "Nya, Yuki-Senpai, it's mean that you're always saying things in English and Spanish."

"But Eiji, I thought you're good in English, like I am?", Kawamura answered surprisedly.

"Hai, but even so its annoying."

Yuki yawned and the rest seemed angry.

"Nani?"

"What do you mean with 'nani'?! Why are you so tired, Yuki-Senpai?"

"Mh… my cat", she yawned again, "bunked last night and I had to look for her until around 2am."

"You could have cancelled our trip.", Oishi answered.

"What?!", Ryoma and Kaido called synchronously.

"You're not the ones I meant! Yuki-Senpai is an exception."

"Nande? … Pero …", Yuki smiled, "No, Im happy to be together with you all."

The others first looked surprised, then smiled or blushed.

After this they answered synchronously:"Likewise!"

…

"So, where are we going first, Yuki-Senpai?"

Yuki pointed at something and the others followed the direction with their eyes.

"Um, why is the biggest rollercoaster the first one?", Momoshiro asked.

"Are you scared?", teased Kaido him.

"Grrr, that's coming from the right person!"

"Ssch…", Yuki copied it and interposed. [She likes Kaido's 'Ssch' and use it sometimes xD]

"If you'll piss yourself now or later doesn't matter.", Yuki said and smiled boldly.

"Is there something, you're not afraid of or you dislike?"

She tipped on Momoshiro's forehead and answered:"Starting with my parents… yes!"

"… Sumimasen.", Momoshiro said that while bowing.

"Now let's go! To the rollercoaster!"

"No, Yuki-Senpai. Please… not that!", shouted Kaido, Momoshiro and Oishi in unison, but they weren't able to stop her.

And so…

Hours later… a lot of exhausting and funny hours later:

"Im so dead.", Momoshiro moaned.

"I want to go [no not to Riu, does even one of you know that? O_o] home.", Ryoma answered.

"If its me I could go on for more rounds.", shouted Eiji and Fuji agreed.

"Oye, Senpai's. You're not quite right in the head."

"Why are you still so fit?", Oishi asked unbelievingly.

"Way too much caffeine…", Ryoma mumbled.

"No, I feel great. Here, together with all of you, having fun and … Yuki-Senpai is happy as well.", Eiji said.

The boys looked a little bit surprised and nodded then more or less appreciably.

"That's all well and good, that she's so important, but… where is Yuki-Senpai?", Inui noticed.

All of them looked shocked to the place, she was still sitting a moment ago.

…

Gone!

"Gone! … Where is she?", shouted Eiji.

"We're splitting and search for her.", ordered Oishi.

Pairwise they went searching… after some time Eiji and Oishi came to a merry-go-round. When they wanted to go on an employee stopped them.

"You were together with this girl earlier, weren't you?"

"Did you see her?", Oishi asked and Eiji jumped nervous around.

"Hai, she's in one of the merry-go-round parts on the back. She … um… hey!"

Both guys were already running, when they stopped they started laughing.

"She really felt asleep." xD

After they both calmed down, Eiji carried her through piggyback and they went back to the entrance, where the others were already waiting.

On the way home more and more said goodbye and finally there were only Eiji with Yuki on his back, Oishi and Ryoma left.

"Shall I accompany you farther?", Oishi asked Eiji.

"Oi… no, it's okay."

"Mh… maybe he would prefer being alone with her…", Ryoma mumbled. [In English xD]

*Boing*

Ryoma rubbed his head.

"Aua, Senpai. Why did you do that?"

"Since when are you like that, Ryoma-sama?" Yuki was awake and didn't seem to be in a good mood.

Ryoma looked to the site. "Sumimasen, Kikumaru-Senpai."

"Oi kiddo, it's okay. Arigatô, Yuki-Senpai. … Shall I put you down?"

"Mh… no, it's comfortabler this way. :P", Yuki said and giggled.

Ryoma looked sulking at Yuki.

"Tienes un problema?"

"You shall not speak Spanish…"

"And? You're doing the same in English. Estamos iguales."

"Well, I have to go this way. See you tomorrow.", Oishi said goodbye and started running.

"Sayônara, Oishi."

They went on silent, until it was Ryoma's turn to say goodbye.

"Oi Chibi, mustn't you go that way?", Eiji asked.

"Mh… I accompany you for a little bit more."

"What is it now? Clinging, Ryoma-sama?", Yuki tried to tease him.

"Yuki-Senpai, can I ask you something?", Ryoma looked to the ground.

Yuki lifted the head a little bit [her head was laying on Eiji's shoulder before] and looked at Ryoma. "Sí."

"Mh… why are you playing tennis? What do you want to achieve?"

Yuki opened her mouth, just to close it right away. Ryoma took it in that way, that she didn't want to answer.

They continued walking silent.

…

"Oi Chibi, say…", Eiji started to break this atmosphere, but was interrupted from Yuki.

"I'm playing, because my parents wanted me to do so. … And it doesn't matter what I did, how good I was… the only thing what I heard was that I have to try a lot to become a good player. I've never received a sole praise. … I just want to see them smile… because of me."

Eiji and Ryoma felt moved, both knew about Yuki's parents and her past.

But that she still had such a wish, was really…

"Ne, Yuki-Senpai, you're the best player I've ever met. … If you want to, you may play against my old man."

Yuki started laughing. "Did you met that many female players? … And I'll play against your father, when you've beaten him. ;)"

"Nya… Yuki-Senpai, I'm happy, that you've came to Japan and to our school.", Eiji threw in between.

Yuki smiled and closed her eyes again. Like that Eiji and Ryoma went on silent.

After some meters Yuki mumbled:"Arigatô… Eiji-kun … Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma stopped and looked at her Senpai. He wanted to say something, but decided to do not.

Eiji was surprised as well. Ryoma catched up and they went on.

"Nande?", Ryoma asked quiet.

"Mh… Mada Mada Dane, Ryoma-kun. :P"

When they arrived Yuki's house, Eiji put her down. "Arigatô, Eiji-kun."

"Hai. Lay down really soon, not that you'll fell asleep at hour door."

Yuki started laughing. "I'm not really tired. … I'm only a little bit exhausted."

"But you were the one that was the most active, Yuki-Senpai.", Ryoma said surprised.

Yuki shook her head.

"I meant the game yesterday. It was the only attack, that I couldn't beat until now. … This to beat took me quite a lot of strength. Go figure!", finished Yuki and started laughing again.

Ryoma and Eiji looked surprised at her.

Yuki stopped and answered their look unbelieving.

"You didn't really think that I'm unbeatable, did you?"

Both of them didn't answer and Yuki took that horrified as a 'yes'.

"How cute. Am I an ideal or something like that?"

"Um… something like that… yeah…", Ryoma mumbled.

Yuki smiled, went up to them a little bit and switched her look from Eiji to Ryoma and back. Then gave both of them a pat on the head and turned around to go to her house.

Eiji and Ryoma wanted to go, as Yuki made a false step.

Both guys ran to her and held her up.

"You don't seem as if you would be fit. Give me your keys, we'll help you in, Yuki-Senpai.", Eiji said, took the keys, while Ryoma was helping Yuki.

Inside they helped her to her room (in the first floor) ~ Eiji went ahead, because he was the only one from the team that was already in the first floor ~ and to her bed.

With her clothes ~ but without shoes ~ she should sleep. She didn't even had the strength for changing clothes.

"If you're not feeling better tomorrow morning, then you'll stay in the bed. Got it, Yuki-Senpai?", Eiji ordered.

Yuki smiled slightly and nodded.

"You really endured it for a long time. You're feeling like that since yesterday, aren't you? But you wanted to come with us today, ne?"

"Hai, Ryoma-kun. … I don't know…", Yuki stopped and looked at both of them. She noticed that they were really worried and decided not to tell them. ~Therefore is still time.~

"Domo arigatô. I'll try to be fit as soon as possible."

"I hope so, we need you.", Eiji shouted and made a pout.

"Mada Mada Dane, Kikumaru-Senpai.", Ryoma said and left the room.

"Oi Chibi, show a little bit more respect and say goodbye to your Senpai."

Silence.

…

Ryoma's head appeared again in the door and he said:"Sayônara, Yuki-Senpai."

Yuki and Eiji smiled. "Hasta luego." "Bye bye, kiddo."

Eiji and Yuki listened to Ryoma's steps until he left the house.

Eiji waited a short moment and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

At the very same time Charly went up on Ryoma. ~Which started playing with her.~

"You do intend to leave pretty soon, don't you Senpai?", Eiji asked quietly and looked to the ground.

Yuki looked at him frightened, hanged her head and then looked at Eiji.

"From where.. wherefore…?", Yuki didn't know what to say.

"Therefore you want to do as much with us as you can, take part on the training, even though you don't need it. … We're going to miss you. Why? Is it that bad here? Can't you improve here?", everyone would be able to see, that this wore him out.

Yuki wasn't able to look him into the eyes, … not to mention to say something.

"Senpai! Why?!", Eiji jumped up and looked at Yuki with a mix from being sad and being angry.

Finally Yuki looked at him. "I want to go to America to play there. … There are a lot of strong players and…"

"AND?!"

"… and nobody that is so important to me as y'all. … If you'll try to stop me, it will only be more hard for me to leave. … I …"

The anger in Eiji got out of control. "Then do what you want, if we're not good enough, then go looking for someone else!!", Eiji shouted and ran out of the room.

Yuki listened to the door, that was opened and closed and then sighed.

"Therefore I didn't wanted to say something. … I'm sorry, Eiji-kun."


End file.
